Sandi Purnama
by ambudaff
Summary: Remus mengalami kesulitan untuk mengirimkan hasil penelitiannya. AU. Selamat Waisak untuk mereka yang merayakannya!


**SANDI PURNAMA**

_Remus Lupin adalah kepunyaan __**JK Rowling**_

_AU, Remus dikisahkan tidak mati setelah Perang Besar_

_Rate T, friendship_

_Selamat Waisak untuk mereka yang merayakannya!_

-o0o-

Sebentar lagi hari akan berganti malam. Sinar mentari perlahan-lahan memudar. Sebentar lagi akan digantikan kegelapan. Tidak sepenuhnya gelap, karena rembulan menggantikannya.

Aku resah.

Tugasku belum selesai.

Padahal seharian tadi aku sudah bekerja keras, mengumpulkan semua informasi: menyamar menjadi ini dan itu, menelusuri tempat-tempat yang namanya disebut oleh sumber-sumber, mengumpulkan data tertulis via internet untuk _cross-information_, dan setelah semuanya yakin bahwa laporan itu benar adanya, dan aku sudah siap untuk melapor; _klien_-ku justru tak bisa ditemukan—

—bagaimana ini?

Bukankah aku, Remus Lupin, sudah terkenal di seluruh Inggris, bahkan sekarang sudah mulai dikenal di seluruh dunia, sebagai detektif swasta terbaik?

Benar aku dulu pernah menjadi guru, aku juga pernah menjadi bermacam-macam profesi, tetapi setelah Perang Besar di almamaterku, Hogwarts, muncul dorongan untuk menjadi detektif. Detektif swasta tentu saja, karena kebutuhan akan Detektif Auror sudah mereka penuhi dari kalangan mereka sendiri.

Tonks mendukungku penuh. Dia keluar dari institusi Auror, mengasuh Teddy di rumah, tetapi juga membantuku dengan segala macam kearsipan. Dengan bantuan Hermione yang kelahiran Muggle, Harry yang pernah dibesarkan di keluarga Muggle, juga keluarga Tonk yang masih dekat dengan Muggle, maka kearsipan bisa dilakukan dengan internet.

Luarbiasa memang yang bisa dilakukan oleh kaum Muggle itu dengan internet. Hampir semua bisa dicari dengan bantuan internet.

Kadang-kadang memang tak semuanya bisa dilakukan lewat internet.

Untuk itulah makanya Detektif swasta ada.

Kasusku sekarang ini membawaku ke suatu negara di Asia. Aku harus berada di sana, mencari kebenaran tentang sesuatu—sesuatu itu merupakan rahasia ya, antara aku dengan klienku semata—kemudian melaporkannya di akhir hari. Salah satu alasan kenapa aku harus ke Asia, selain obyek penelitiannya berada di Asia juga karena klienku tinggal di Asia!

Yah, itu semua tak jadi masalah, aku sudah melintasi benua berkali-kali, sudah pernah meneliti di Mesir, di India, di hampir semua kota di Eropa, sudah melintasi Amerika Serikat—aku pernah bekerja sama dengan NCIS, tapi semuanya tak ada yang seperti klienku yang ini.

Aku diminta menyerahkan hasil penelitianku hari ini, sore ini, di tempat ini.

Tapi dengan segera kulihat, pertemuanku sepertinya akan gagal.

Satu, aku belum pernah bertemu secara langsung dengan klienku. Jadi, aku harus mengamati orang-orang secara seksama untuk mengetahui yang mana yang klienku. Oya, ciri-ciri dia sudah pernah dikirimkan sebelumnya.

Dua, ternyata tanggal ini, hari ini, ternyata luput dari catatanku: hari ini ternyata ada suatu perayaan kepercayaan tertentu. Dan aku diharuskan untuk bertemu dengannya justru di tempat peribadatan kepercayaan itu. Otomatis tempat itu akan penuh dengan pengunjung, baik mereka yang akan beribadat, atau wartawan, ataupun mereka yang hanya ingin menyaksikan saja prosesi peribadatan mereka. Tentu saja akan jauh lebih susah untuk mengenali klienku di tengah lautan manusia!

Tiga, dan ini yang paling fatal, malam ini adalah malam bulan purnama!

Kalau segala berjalan sesuai dengan perkiraanku,seharusnya tadi sore aku sudah melaporkan hasil, lalu klienku men-transfer bayaranku, malamnya aku sudah akan ada di kamar hotelku yang terkunci, minum Wolfsbane, dan meringkuk dengan damai.

Aku menghela napas.

Sejauh yang kutahu, klienku itu Muggle. Hanya ia tak begitu menyukai gawai**1)**—ia bahkan tak begitu menguasai e-mail, karena yang mengirimkannya karyawannya. Selama ini ia hanya memberi arahan lewat e-mail—saat aku masih di Inggris—lalu setelah berada di negara ini, lewat telepon atau SMS.

Tadi sore ia mengundurkan pertemuan, dari pukul 17.00 menjadi pukul 19.00. Dan sialnya, di negara yang letaknya tepat di ekuator ini, pukul 19.00 itu sudah gelap. Tidak seperti di Inggris, di musim panas pukul 19.00 hari masih terang.

Di negara ini, pukul 19.00 aku sudah berubah menjadi manusia serigala—

Tak salah lagi. Cahaya perlahan menghilang. Aku perlahan merasakan perubahan dari tubuhku.

Tidak.

Tidak.

Tidak—

Cepat aku mengambil tindakan. Biarkan saja pertemuan dengan klienku gagal, yang penting aku harus menyelamatkan hidup dulu: hidupku, agar tak bertemu dengan orang lain saat aku sedang berubah; dan hidup orang banyak saat aku sudah berubah.

Mencari tempat sunyi untuk sendirian di tengah banyaknya manusia seperti sekarang sungguh sulit, tetapi kucoba saja. Sulit, tetapi akhirnya aku memperoleh sebuah tempat, sebuah gubuk kukira—kosong, sudah bobrok, tapi agak tersembunyi. Huft...

Perlahan tubuhku berubah. Sebelum berubah semuanya, aku mengeluarkan isi sakuku: sebuah ponsel, sebuah tabung kecil bertutup gabus berisikan Wolsbane, dan beberapa pernak-pernik lainnya. Yang lain tak begitu penting, tetapi tabung ini yang utama. Aku membuka gabusnya dengan cepat, dan meminumnya. Berbaring di sisi gubuk, aku mulai berubah...

Selesai. Aku tak bisa berubah menjadi manusia setidaknya sampai fajar menjelang besok pagi. Mungkin akan kutelepon klienku, mungkin dia masih bisa menerima keterlambatanku besok pagi—

—dan ponselku berbunyi. Sepertinya ada SMS.

Kutekan hati-hati tombol untuk membuka SMS dengan moncongku.

'Aku sudah ada di dekat perajin perak sebelah utara candi'

Aku tahu tempat itu.

Dan tiba-tiba aku punya ide.

Perak itu musuh manusia serigala. Sifatnya menolak segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan manusia serigala. Bagaimana kalau aku melolong?

Oke, mungkin ditambah dengan sedikit sihir. Sihir yang dilakukan serigala tentunya, terbatas.

Lolongan manusia serigala biasanya terdengar sampai jauh. Pasti terdengar sampai daerah perajin perak itu. Dan perak yang ada di situ tentunya akan memantulkan suaraku.

Bagaimana kalau kupola lolonganku? Panjang, pendek, seperti kode Morse—kode yang paling banyak dipakai oleh Muggle? Lagipula laporanku pendek saja sebenarnya, hanya konfirmasi.

Lalu, pantulan suaraku akan kusihir hingga bisa terkirim pada ponselnya. Seolah aku yang mengirim dari ponselku. Terus terang, memencet satu tombol saja tadi itu sudah merpuakan perjuangan, hidungku ini besar sedang tombol-tombol itu kecil-kecil. Pakai cakar? Paling-paling cakarku menusuk tombol dan tersangkut di situ sampai pagi.

Oke. Kucoba saja.

Tapi aku harus mencari tempat yang baik untuk melolong.

Bagaimana—kalau di atas candi?

Baiklah. Aku ambil resiko.

Bangkit berdiri, aku tak lupa menggeserkan ponselku ke arah tumpukan entah-apa-sepertinya-sampah-kayu-kayu-lapuk. Mencoba mengurangi resiko ponselku ditemukan orang lain, soalnya lumayan nomer-nomer klienku yang lain.

Lalu aku mencoba keluar, sambil bersembunyi di balik semak atau bayangan bangunan. Dan—

"Eh, lihat, ada anjing lain!"

Seorang pengunjung menunjukku. Ia membawa seekor Husky, tingginya sedikit di bawah diriku. Husky itu mengendus-endus diriku, lalu menyeringai.

"Woof!"

"Woof!" aku menjawab sopan.

Lalu kami berjalan berdua. Beruntung. Jadi aku tak kan begitu dicurigai.

Di persimpangan kami berpisah. Aku berusaha mencari tempat yang tersembunyi, tapi tinggi.

Tetiba terpikir, bagaimana jika di puncak tertinggi?

Entah apa yang membuatku berpikiran begitu. Jika sekarang kupikirkan, aku juga heran. Betapa beraninya!

Tapi, dengan susah payah, bersembuyi di antara satu stupa menuju stupa lainnya, akhirnya aku bisa tiba di puncak!

Dan tak bisa melolong untuk beberapa saat—

.

.

.

.

Pemandangannya sangat indah!

Tapi kemudian aku sadar akan tugasku. Aku tak bisa terlena begini lama.

_Convertius!_

Aku mulai melolong panjang pendek sesuai kode kata yang kukirim.

Selesai.

Mudah-mudahan terkirim. Hanya satu kalimat minta maaf tak bisa bertemu muka, dan satu kata konfirmasi yang diminta.

Pengunjung semakin padat, dan acara sepertinya akan segera dimulai. Lebih susah untuk menyembunyikan diri saat turun daripada naik, tetapi akhirnya aku bisa turun, dan menyelinap lagi menuju gubuk bobrok tadi.

Masuk hati-hati, dan melingkar di sana. Sampai pagi menjelang.

-o0o-

Besok paginya, aku memeriksa ponselku, ternyata 'SMS' semalam berhasil kukirimkan. Via ponsel juga kucek rekeningku, ternyata sudah bertambah.

Aku pulang ke Inggris.

Saat menunggu pesawat di bandara negara itu, iseng-iseng aku melihat suratkabar terbitan lokal.

'Lolongan Serigala Menambah Syahdu Ibadat Tadi Malam' kubaca sebuah berita utama di suratkabar itu. Berikut sebuah foto, seekor serigala, bulan purnama, dan puncak sebuah candi—

**FIN**

**AN:**

**1) **Gawai = gadget

Ini ceritanya pengen nyeritain Remus naik Borobudur, tapi dibikin fiktif aja deh! Nggak tau boleh nggak anjing/serigala naik Borobudur...


End file.
